beyblade una locura jaja
by myosoky
Summary: una historia de odio amor.. y pura locura jajajajaja


Capítulos...

Todo comienza cuando el joven kai hiwatari es incitado por su abuelo a obedecerlo, quería comprometerlo con la nieta de uno de sus socios, era una niña presumida y arrogante llamada mimi, kai la odiaba así que regreso a Japón junto a sus amigos, tyson, el irresponsable; kenny, el genio; ray, daichi y demás amigos...esta vez el campeonato mundial volvería a ser en Rusia, kai decidió ir junto con ellos, todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos, lo que no sabia es que se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Ya en Rusia, decidieron ir donde se llevaría a cabo el campeonato, ay se encontraron a tala y a bryan, tala les comento que había un nuevo quipo que se decía que eran buenos pero que llagarían ese mismo día, tala los invito a ver como se estaba planeando los combates, según tala estos se rifarían en una fiesta de bienvenida para todos los equipos.

Kai: tala...

Tala: hola amigos…kai no vendrías con tu abuelo?

Kai: no...No quise acompañarlo

Tala: OH….miren es el nuevo equipo del que les hable…se dice que su capitán es muy bueno…

En ese momento bajan 2 chicas del camión, una pelirroja y una de cabello castaño..

Tyson: que lindas..!..

Hilary: tyson..Cállate..!

Kenny:……tyson no se supone que hilary es tu novia,… respétala

Tyson:..No me fastidies jefe…

Ambas chicas discutían, un joven baja y las llama:

El joven: chicas vengan a ayudar

Ambas chicas: encárgate tu...!

El joven: mysuki! Ven..Por favor-.-'

En ese momento la chica pelirroja voltea ..

Mysuki: Daniel…déjame en paz! Eres un aguafiestas déjanos ya

Daniel: reado! Vengan! Por favor-.-'

Mysuki y reado: no!

Mientras tanto los beybreakers observaban..

Tyson: mira se llaman mysuki y reado...Son lindas..!

Todos los demás: uu' apenas lo notas…como si fuese algo nuevo…

Kai: jamás te aran caso..¬¬'

Tyson: miren y aprendan nenes…nn

Kai: a quien llamas nene..¬¬

Tyson: bueno…miren y aprendan ya….del galán…ñ.ñ

Tyson se les acerca…….

Tyson: hola nenas...

Mysuki: alégate idiota!

Tyson: fui rechazado..-.-'

Reado: así se hace...

Mysuki: gracias...

Tyson :que no saben quien soy yo, soy el actual campeón mundial..!

Mysuki: y...? Te felicito o que quieres que haga…sentir lastima o que..?

Tyson:-.-'

Tyson regresa a donde sus compañeros de equipo

Kai: si que lo sabes hacer...(En tono burlón)

Tala: kai no se te hace conocida la chica pelirroja

Kai: no..

De pronto una voz se escucha tras tala y kai:

… hola hermano!

Kai gira de inmediato, era kait su hermano gemelo

Kai: tu que haces aquí

Tyson: tienes un gemelo!oo

Kai: si..

Tyson: por que no nos lo habías dicho

Kai: no tenía por que

Hilary: tyson, kai tiene derecho de tener vida privada..

Kait: hermano te presento a alguien…mysuki!

Mysuki: hola! Mi amor..non

Kai: mi amor..? que..?oo

Kait: hermano te presento a mi novia, ella es mysuki...ññ

Tyson: tu novia..? Pero si es mas fría que un témpano ..

Kait: y a ti que te importa..? ¬¬

To be continued….

Tyson:…no solo decía…oo''

Kait: ¬¬!

Kai: hermano, tu no eres el que decía que jamás obedecería al abuelo..

Kait: de hecho el no acepta nuestro compromiso, dice que yo..debería casarme con mimi ya que tu no quieres..

Kai: y así seguiré..

Mysuki: mimi, ja…maldita entupida …niña de papi..creída ….odiosa..

Kait: mi amor ..todos entendieron el concepto

Mysuki: lo se, es solo que la odio..¬¬

Kait: se que si..pero ya basta..!

Mysuki: no quiero….!

Kait: esta bien sigue..

Mysuki: tampoco quiero…

Kait: uu''

Mysuki: OK… basta..te invito un helado de limón..si anda di que si..

Tyson: helado…con este frió..

Mysuki: cual frió….o.o'

Kait: mi amor ellos no están acostumbrados a esta temperatura..

Mysuki: capte la idea..¬¬''

To be continued…

Mysuki:¬¬(oo''')

Kait: en serio crees que vas a ganar kai, con ese equipo no estaría tan seguro..

Kai: claro, no veo mucha competencia por aquí..

Mysuki: pues ahora la tienes, no he venido solo por ver a mi familia..

Kai: tu participaras?..jaja una mujer…jaja

Mysuki:¬¬ mira inepto.. a mi me importa muy poco si eres mi futuro cuñadito..soy mas fuerte de lo que tu cres..

Kai: a si..?

Mysuki: si…o acaso me tienes miedo..?¬w¬

Kai: …¬¬(como si fuese posible)

Mysuki: kait, querido que te párese si vamos con Boris y le damos una pequeña bienvenida aquí..jiji..¬w¬...

Kait: me parece perfecto..¬w¬..

Tyson, tala y kai: oO'

Mysuki: me pregunto como es que mantenemos nuestra relación..?..¬w¬

Kait: con amor, cariño..!..nn

Kai: si como no..

Tyson: mysuki te puedo hacer una pregunta..?

Mysuki: no..¬¬

Tyson: oo' bueno de todos modos la are…como es que distingues a kait de kai..?

Mysuki: no iba a responderte, pero es una pregunta interesante..por que kait es rudo y lindo al mismo tiempo conmigo..y kai es un idiota…¬¬ alguna duda..

Tyson: no..oo

Kai: ¬¬ maldita

Mysuki: como si importase tu opinion..

Kai: la mia..?..

Mysuki: si…no me afecta en lo mas minimo…no me voy a morir por ke me odies

Kai: o.o'?

Mysuki: nwn

Kait: mi amor ya te he dicho que no peles con los demas..

Mysuki: ¬¬…pero el empezo

Kait: ya sabes como son los hermanos..

Mysuki: si..ni me lo digas ya se como son, tengo 3 hermanitas..

Tyson: que miedo..

Mysuki: imagínate los días festivos con ellas…es una pesadilla

Tyson: yo con hiro tengo suficiente…

Mysuki: oo' hiro..?

Tyson: nn' si es mi hermano mayor

Mysuki: uu' el que sufre es el mayor al tener que responder las estupideces de los pequeños..

Tyson: oo'..

Mysuki: uu'' creo que a este le afecta en verdad el frió..uu'

Kait: creo que si mi amor..

Kai: uu

Kai: no pueden dejar de llamarse amor…son estupideces

Kait: por que tu lo pides..? …m….m…no

Mysuki: nwn..por eso te quiero

Kai: por que me odia…

Mysuki: oO'' yo lo decía por que cuando da una respuesta no cambia de opinión..

Kai:..a…uu'

Tyson: nn miren después de todo ella puede ser simpática…

Mysuki: ¬.¬' que abra querido decir….

Rey: no querrás saberlo

Hilary: mira te ayudare..te dijo antisocial…si quieres te ayudo a golpearlo..

Mysuki: no gracias yo puedo sola… .

Tyson: por que todas la traen contra mi..?

Hilary: Mm.

Tyson: no me respondas…hilary no me respondas..

Hilary: uu'

En ese justo momento, se aproxima un joven muy atractivo,…(bueno la verdad xd)

en ese momento se aproxima a tyson y dice…tyson..te dije que no te comieras mi comida..¬¬

tyson: hola hermano, mira te presento al hermano de kai y a su novia..

hiro: kai tiene novia..!

mysuki: de kai, no!

Tyson: no es la novia del hermano de kai..

Hiro: ah

Mysuki: yo novia de kai, jamás

Kai: oO' que habrá querido decir con eso..

Kait:…quiso..

Kai: kait no me respondas..

Kait: o.o'…

En ese justo momento aparece Boris tras ellos muy disgustado…

Boris: quien demonios puso este sostén en mis pertenencias?

Tala: oo'(diciendo a kai en voz baja, no sabía que Boris tuviese esas mañas)

Mysuki: quien sabe..nwn'

Boris: aseguro que fuiste tu….mysuki

Mysuki: acaso tiene pruebas en mi contra para culparme de algo tan grabe ¬w¬

Boris: no, pero te atrapare niñita, algún día te atrapare

En ese momento llega el señor voltairé , como es normal Boris corre a recibirlo..

Boris: mi señor, esa niña de nuevo lo hizo, puso ropa intima de dama en mis pertenencias..

Voltaire: Boris, si no puedes encargarte de una simple jovencita como esperas encargarte de mi abadía..

los jóvenes beyluchadores discutían mientras tanto

kai: quien se atrevería a hacerle eso a Boris, tengo que saberlo, tengo que felicitarlo..

mysuki: pues hazlo ahora o calla pare siempre..

kai: fuiste tu..?

mysuki: si..nwn..

Kait: ya se me hacia raro

Mysuki: es que me cae mal, es una amargado, egocéntrico y presumido

To be continued…

Daniel: mysuki! Que ago con las cosas de la maleta roja…donde las pongo..

Mysuki: en un lado…donde no estorben, mas tarde yo misma las guardo

Kait: Daniel…ponlas afuera..todas las cosas de mysuki…ella se va conmigo..

Mysuki: ..oo'

Daniel:..uu'..si señor

Mysuki: señor? De donde…

Kait: ¬¬

En ese momento llega un auto en la plaza principal, una limosina con una pequeña tripulante, una niña de aspecto adinerado, su nombre era kim, en ese momento baja de la limosina y corre hacia nuestros amigos..

Kim: mysuki, mysuki,…hermana…que bien que hallas regresado…(abrazando a mysuki)

Tyson: ella es tu hermana supongo…

Mysuki: supones bien baka…uu'

Kait: hola kim…como esta mi cuñada favorita…?

Kim: bien…espero que hayas cuidado a mi hermana

Kait: tú sabes que no la puedo dejar sola, ya sabes lo testaruda que es…nn

Mysuki: (jalando de una oreja a kait)...a quien llamas testaruda…

Kait: a nadie mi amor…

Kim: da miedo verdad

Kait: ahora se por que todos la obedecen…

Kai: ejem..ejem..

Kim: kait quien es el..Por que se párese a ti…es tu hermano gemelo?

Kait: si….ke inteligente …

Kim: si pero tu eres mas lindo…nn

Mysuki: ¬¬ solo lo dices para que te regale algo!

Kim: eres una mentirosa…

Mysuki: kim, hasta la abuela se dio cuenta….

Kim:…no es cierto…la abuela no se da cuenta de nada..

Mysuki: oye tu tienes 7 años.. yo mando…yo tengo 15…

Kim: yo se que eres un poquito viejita pero no ay nada que hacer…

Mysuki: como me ves, te veras…

Kim: mejor me callo..

Mysuki: a parte por si no lo recuerdas kait es mayor que yo…y le acabas de decir anciano…

Kait:..¬¬ Gracias mi amor…

Kim: nn'...Creo que no le agrado la broma..

Mysuki: creo que no…

Mysuki: pero quien te quiere mi niñote …nwn

Kim: ridícula cursi..uu'

Mysuki: mira enana si no te callas pasaras la navidad en el sótano de la casa junto con las ratas…¬¬

Kim:…ay que linda hermanita tengo…

Kai: que aduladora..

Tyson: ni siquiera yo ago eso…

Mysuki: tu ni siquiera has de saber suplicar ni adular…¬¬

Kait: tienes razón mi amor…el no sabe..

Mysuki: bueno..Creo que me quedare en casa..

Kait: de ninguna manera…tu estarás conmigo…mi abuelo lo aprobara después de verte batallar…ya sabes que lo que el quiere es ganar el campeonato mundial…

Mysuki: claro…

Tyson: si es que yo se los permito…

Mysuki: con esta conversación ya se tus puntos débiles así que te aseguro por lo menos ganarte yo una batalla…

Tyson: mis puntos débiles…ja yo no tengo…

Mysuki: claro que los tienes y se te notan a leguas de distancia….

Tyson: claro que no…

Mysuki: ya lo veras…

Kai: a que te refieres con puntos débiles mysuki…?

Mysuki: kait, será mejor irnos…me esta dando un poco de sueño…

Kait: si mi amor…

Kai: respóndeme…mysuki…

Mysuki:…vamonos….

Kai: oye…no me escuchas respóndeme….oye respóndeme……mysuki..!

Tyson: te ignoro….esa actitud no se te hace conocida kai….

Kai: no…debería…

Tyson: si…así nos tratabas cuando recién nos conocimos….

Kai: tienes razón…..

Un poquito lejos de allí…estaba kait mysuki…

Mysuki: (cantando…al mismo tiempo que se iba con kait...)...Luna que lo pedes ver ve y cuéntale que casi hoy soy de piedra y si no regresa me moriré…si me moriré…luna dile que yo también paso noches de desvelo por el y dile que hoy que se fue me duele perder la vida por el..Luna dile que yo también paso noches de desvelo por el y dile….

Kait: mi amor yo se que tu voz es hermosa pero odio esa canción….

Mysuki: OK me callare..

Kait:...Odio esa canción…

Mysuki: sabes que a mi me gusta todo…

Kait: lo se…

To be..Continued…

Kai: par de cursis..

Hilary: (susurrando) que envidioso…

Tyson: (susurrando también) si, es que como nadie le soporta…

Kai: si ustedes dos siguen hablando de mi a mis espaldas los boy a golpear…

Hilary: tu, golpearme, a mi…

Kai: bueno, a tyson de hecho…

Hilary: ¬¬

Tyson: y por que nada mas a mi…?

Kai: por que tú eres el imbecil, como ya te lo dijo mysuki. .

Tyson: por que me llamas imbecil…

Kai: por que lo eres..

Tyson: tú devastas mi autoestima…

Hilary: kai, tu sabes lo que me cuesta levantarle el animo…con que derecho lo arruinas

Kai: pues contrólalo…y por cierto…aléjense de mi hermano y su equipo

Puede ser peligroso para ustedes…

Hilary: por que..?

Kai: ustedes no conocen a mi hermano..

Hilary: como..?

Kai: el jamás nos dejara vencer…si por el fuese, yo no estaría aquí..

Hilary: como..?

Kai: mi hermano y yo, no somos muy unidos que digamos...En pocas palabras no nos llevamos mucho

Hilary: se odian..?

Kai: no tanto …solo diré que no nos llevamos muy bien..

Tyson: entonces lo derrotare..Jajaja

Kai: no estés tan seguro, jamás se debe estar seguro cuando kait esta cerca…

Hilary: no creo que sea tan malo..

Kai: no es malo…es…m...Bueno ya lo conocerán pronto..

Tyson: y a su novia y la amiga de su novia también..?

Hilary: uu'

Kai: te recomiendo que no intentes acercárteles a ninguna de las dos…

Tyson: por que…

Kai: mi hermano no es muy amistoso que digamos…

Hilary: celoso en pocas palabras..

Kai: si..

Kenny: bueno ya basta de hablar de los demás equipos, mejor retirémonos de aquí…

Tyson: tengo hambre..

Kai: larguémonos..

Algún día continuara….uu' (ke weva)..

Por fin, en el hotel donde se hospedaban nuestros ya conocidos amigos, los beybreakers, comienza una pequeña discusión en el comedor…

Tyson: yo quiero un cereal con fresas…

Kai: este no es restaurante...

Hilary: si quieres eso ve tu por el al salón comedor…yo no te traeré eso hasta acá…

Tyson: soy tu novio, debes consentirme…

Hilary: y...Yo soy tu novia…y jamás me consientes tú…

Tyson: pero yo soy el novio…

Kenny: tyson, hilary es tu novia…no tu sirvienta….

Rey: tyson…vamos al salón comedor yo boy junto con tigo…

Tyson: no yo quiero que ella me lo traiga…

Hilary: pues sigue queriendo…

De pronto se escucha que tocan en la puerta…

Kenny: tyson...por favor ve a ver quien es….

Tyson: yo no iré…

Rey: yo voy…

En ese momento rey atraviesa todo el recibidor para ir a atender ….

En ese momento rey habré la puerta y…

Rey: que bien…es un gusto el verlos…

Tyson: quien es…?

Rey: pues son mysuki y kait…

Kai: ustedes que hacen aquí..?

Mysuki: tu abuelo nos mando a buscarte…dijo que te dijéramos…valga la redundancia…que te quería ya en la abadía…

Kai: para que..?

Kait: no lo sabemos…así que muévete…que mysuki y yo tenemos una cita…

Kai: de trabajo…?

Mysuki: claro que no…es por que mañana es agosto 12…

Kai: y..?

Mysuki:..Olvídalo…

Kait: aquí mi novia presente cumple años…

Kai: cuantos…?..oo

Mysuki: la edad jamás se pregunta…

Kait: hermano es un año menor que nosotros…

Kai: cumple entonces…

Mysuki: mi edad no se dice…y tu mi querido novio estas castigado…

Kait: por que…

Mysuki: ay ya…venimos por ti.. no para hablar de nosotros…

To be continued...esto clic se esta haciendo muy largo...

En ese momento, kai decide acompañar a su hermano y a su novia(la de su hermano he...) suben a un auto..el hombre que lo conducía los llevo a la mansión hiwatari.. Así…nuestros queridos personajes entran hasta la recepción…o como quieran llamarle el salón...o algo así…bueno…retomando la historia…kai se veía un poco sorprendido de la manera en la que su hermano trataba a su novia..y se preguntaba si en verdad su hermano seria capas de cambiar por ella…

Kai: hermano...as cambiado mucho…

Kait: de hecho no…asi me quieren…

Kai¿como sigues de wilo..?..oo

Kait: ejem...yo wilo…de que hablas..?..oo'!

Mysuki: si el se pone a andar de wilo…no sabe lo que le va a pasar..o mejor dicho lo sabe…¬¬

Kait: como crees mi amor, acaso me creerías capas de engañarte…

Mysuki¿ a ti? No…que va….pero a ellas si...!¬¬

Kait: kai ves lo que provocas…¬¬

Kai: ni que yo tuviese la culpa de cómo eres tu...

En ese justo momento, el señor voltaire baja por la escaleras, y en su rostro (no muy bonito que digamos he...) tenia una expresión de enojo hacia los gemelos y a la chica…

Voltaire: ustedes dos pueden retirarse…tengo que hablar a solas con kai…

Kait y mysuki: si…esta bien…

Mysuki: pero no nos vamos por que queramos…nos corren…

Kai: que dramática..

Mysuki: que amargado…

Voltaire: ya retírense…

Mysuki: esta bien... Esta bien nos vamos…pero van a llorar por nuestra ausencia…

En ese momento kait y mysuki abandonan el salón…mejor dicho en recibidor… en ese momento voltaire se dirige a kai de una manera un poco…digamos amable…

Voltaire: mi querido nieto…

Kai: que quieres abuelo…

Voltaire: quiero que ganes para mi el campeonato mundial …que recobres tu titulo…y se lo quites a ese supuesto amigo tuyo…me estas entendiendo..

Kai: si abuelo…

Voltaire: ya que i tú no lo haces…kait y la jovencita esa…lo aran…

Kai: pues si tanto confías en el…por que con se lo pides a el…

Voltaire: por que te lo estoy pidiendo a ti...y de que esa jovencita…quiero que la venzas…es demasiado poderosa…y me conviene mantenerla o muy lejos..o demasiado cerca…mi querido nieto….te mucho cuidado ella…es muy poderosa..

Kai: ella poderosa...! Jajaja..Párese tan mansa como un corderito

Voltaire: es un consejo…no te recomiendo que te confíes de ella…

Kai: de todos modos no lo ago…

Voltaire: prefecto…nieto..

En ese momento el señor voltaire se retira a su despacho…justamente entran por la puerta kait y mysuki….

Kai: hermano saldrás..?

Kait: ya te dije que llevare a mi preciosa dama a cenar…

Mysuki: si…nn

Kai: que tengan una bonita noche y feliz cumpleaños mysuki..

Mysuki: gratsie...Bambino...

Kai: hermano…donde conociste a tu novia…

Kait: después te lo diré…ahora me tengo que ir o me Cancelaran la reservación en el restaurante..

Kai: pasen…feliz noche

Mysuki: gratsie…kisses for you…brother in low…nn

En ese justo momento kai aprovecha para subir a su habitación…ahí encuentra una tarjeta dirigida a el…

Kai: de quien podrá ser…

Kai comienza a leer…( por que demonios pongo tanto su nombre…uu' que stres)

Kai: bueno aquí dice...Feliz día…espero que llegues bien…brother in low…TQM… atte…mysuki…

Kai: mysuki?...por que me abra escrito…

En ese justo momento entra ella…al parecer olvido algo…

Mysuki: es para darte la bienvenida…

Kai: gracias..

Mysuki: bye…brother in low….

Kai: adios…OO'

Kait : bamos.. ya encontraste lo que olvidaste..

Mysuki: sip.. nn

Kait: adios hermano..

Kai se quedo pensando: por que me da la bienvenida..?...t q m..? que me abra querido decir con t q m..? y que demonios es t q m..?...

Kai pensaba mucho en que abría querido decir la novia de su hermano menor…

Y por que demonios le parece atractiva…es la novia de su hermano…creo que su cabeza era todo un embrollo….y aparte tenia que soportar que se abrazaran y besaran frente a el…para el era un suplicio..era horrible el soportar todo eso…

Y como era posible que le atrajese la novia de su hermano…se preguntaba si seria capas de soportar el estar junto a ella…pero el no se podida enamorar de la novia de su Hermano…era tan horrible esa sensación de estar enamorado de la misma persona que su hermano…y peor aun que su hermano la pudiese besar y el no…( esto esta un poco exagerado sobre todo por que soy la novia de su hermano…jaja..nn')


End file.
